Adu'jah
Description Adu'ja (both the singular and plural) are strange sentient plant creatures. Found almost exclusively within the bounds of the forest, they only rarely venture out. Adu'ja are asexual and average 5 ½ to 6 feet tall. Their androgynous face features no true nose, but instead two narrow slits that may be mistaken for nostrils – instead this is one of many ways they use non-verbal communication. Their “nostrils” are actually pheromone exhausts that change their surrounding scent, the petals that surround their face change color, and skin also shifts in color – all to display their mood – though the skin also shifts according to the season. Though they appear weak, they carry themselves with a grace and dignity that they alone can muster. They practice a belief called Shan Jat, which teaches that all things have their necessary place and stem from the same source and that nature simply is. To adu'jan society this means that all things must be balanced and in harmony with nature. They are not fond of fighting, but they will to protect their forest home – yet, peaceful visitors are welcome and always shown great hospitality. Racial Traits +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength: Adu'ja make good use of their beautiful petals and scent glands, making them appealing to the other races. They are also very perceptive of their surroundings, but their thin arms are generally weaker than other races. Medium: As Medium creatures, adu'ja have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Adu'jan base land speed is 30 feet. Adu'ja have woodland stride as a 7th level ranger Plant: as a creature of the plant type, adu'ja are immune to all mind-affecting effects, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning. They are not subject to critical hits and do not need to sleep. Adu'jan spellcasters still must rest for 8 hours to regain spells. They are immune to effects that only affect humanoids such as charm person. However they can still be targeted by spells such as charm monster and those that specifically affect plant monsters. Photosynthesis: Adu'ja consume only one quarter the rations of a human of similar size. In essence they are omnivorous plants, gaining sustenance from animal or plant matter, usually in small quantities. This ability only works if they are allowed at least 4 hours of sunlight per day, otherwise they must eat as much as a human. Adu'ja prefer vegetable matter over animal flesh. Photoregeneration: Adu'ja that are allowed to rest in sunlight with at least a gallon of water to consume heal twice their level in hit points per day. If active during this time they gain hit points back at the standard resting rate, in darkness they regain hit points normally. Adu'ja can regrow severed limbs (but not heads). It takes about 1 month to regrow a limb, and during that time the adu'ja can do nothing other than rest or perform light activity. Complete bed rest cuts this time in half. +4 racial bonus on diplomacy and perform checks. Adu'ja express themselves well with changing patterns on their facial petals and skin as well as odors from their scent glands. –4 on bluff and sense motive checks. Due to their inherently trusting nature, they find it difficult to tell and discern lies. Low-light Vision: An adu'ja can see twice as far as a human in starlight or similar conditions. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail in these conditions. Vulnerability to fire: Adu'ja take 50% more damage from fire. Spell like abilities: 1/day speak with plant Automatic Languages: Adu'ja, Sylvan. Bonus: Common, Draconic, Grippli, Phanaton. Adu'ja tend to be more reclusive and hence rarely know languages outside to the forest dwelling races. Favored Class: Totemist. Aduja naturally feel an inclination toward nature and when cultivated this connection can be honed to a weapon. Level Adjustment: +2 Category:Sentient plants